My Strength
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. Tony DiNozzo arrives in New York to comfort Danny after the events of 'Run Silent, Run Deep'. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or NCIS. I'm just borrowing the characters._

_Spoilers: Run Silent, Run Deep._

My Strength

Looking down at Louie's comatose body, Danny couldn't believe how quickly things had turned sour. It hadn't been that long since Louie and Danny had been catching up over beers in a bar near Danny's apartment.

He needed a smoke, or to bash his fist against something hard - he wasn't sure which yet. Mac had told him to take a few days off of work and spend some time with Louie. But Danny was going crazy not doing anything and he couldn't wait to get back to the lab so that he would have something to take his mind off of losing his brother.

Danny pushed the doors open and stepped out into the cool night air. He fumbled in his pockets for his cigarettes. But he found that his hands were shaking too badly to light it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Those things are bad for you."

Danny dropped his lighter in surprise at the familiar voice. "Tony?" he asked.

Tony bent down and picked the lighter up. "You dropped something," Tony smiled, holding the lighter out to Danny. "Well, say something," he instructed when Danny remained silent.

For a moment Danny didn't say a word, before he threw his arm around Tony. "What are you doing here?" he whispered so quietly that Tony could barely hear it over the traffic surrounding the hospital.

"I came to be with you," Tony replied, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of Danny's head. "How's Louie?" he asked.

Danny lifted his head, tears falling once more. "He's getting worse. The Doctor's reckon he's got a few days left, maybe a week." Danny paused, frowning. "How did you even know?" he asked.

Tony smiled affectionately. "You called me a few days ago," he reminded him. "Just after it happened."

"I did?" Danny asked in surprise. "God, I'm so out of it," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"Understandable," Tony whispered. "Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around Danny and leading him away from the hospital.

"No," Danny shook his head, turning and trying to head back inside. "I need to be with Louie."

Tony turned Danny to look at him. "Dan, listen to me. Getting yourself worked up and getting ill isn't going to help Louie at all."

Danny sighed and lowered his head. "I'm scared," he whispered.

Tony smiled sadly. "I know," he replied. "Come on," he repeated. "I saw a playground a few blocks away."

Danny nodded and allowed Tony to lead him down the street. The children's playground was empty when they got there, it was getting dark and all the children had left for the evening.

Tony sat down on a nearby bench. When Danny sat next to him, Tony pulled Danny into his arms. Danny leant his head against Tony's shoulder as the tears began to fall once more.

"This is all my fault," Danny sobbed. "If I hadn't..."

Tony reached across and grabbed Danny's hand. "None of this is your fault," he whispered, trying to assure Danny.

"Yes, it is," Danny argued. "Louie got assaulted to save my life and my career. It's all my fault."

Tony pressed his lips against the top of Danny's head. "Louie's your big brother. Family. It's his job to protect you. By letting that cigarette fall into that hole, he let you down. The only way that he could make things right was to get a confession out of Sonny."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Danny asked bitterly.

"No," Tony replied. "But it's the truth. Dan, Louie knew that he was the reason why you were in so much trouble and, like I said, he knew he was the only one who could get you out of it. He knew that there was a risk something could happen to him."

Danny remained silent, sobbing into Tony's shoulder for a few moments. "I just... I wish there was some way I could turn back time and stop all this from happening," he whispered.

"But you can't," Tony whispered. "Danny, please believe me that you shouldn't blame yourself. Because I'm staying here in New York until you admit that I'm right."

"What about your job?" Danny asked, shifting closer to Tony, practically trying to crawl into Tony's skin.

"I'll quit," Tony shrugged. "Move up here, get a job in homicide or something. But there is no way I'm going to back to DC when the person I love more than anything else is here blaming himself for someone else's actions."

"I love you too," Danny whispered.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments. Danny felt so safe and comfortable in his lovers arms that he didn't want to move, but he also himself for feeling like that when his brother was so ill in hospital.

Almost as if he could read Danny's mind, Tony pressed his lips against the top of Danny's head. "Come on," he whispered in the New Yorker's ear. "Louie wouldn't want you not getting any sleep and making yourself ill. We'll go back to your place, get some rest and go back to hospital first thing in the morning."

Danny smiled weakly at him. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing his lips against Tony's softly.

Tony smiled back and pulled him to his feet. Not caring about anyone seeing them Danny leant close to Tony, who put a protective arm around him, as they walked. He knew that, while nothing could make the very real possibility of losing Louie go away, Tony would make life bearable for the NYPD CSI.

The End


End file.
